


Moniwa & Yamagata

by Bittodeath



Series: Mating Night [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrynana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrynana/gifts).



> I think that was the rarest pair of all. And it was a lot of fun to write, so thank you Youkai_Hime for your request! I hope you'll like it.

There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.

This technique is not perfect, but everyone is mated and since their other senses are hindered, most Alphas rely on their sense of smell and end up choosing the “best smelling” partner, who is biologically the most compatible. Thus, blood lines are strong – and no one can complain that they were chosen or rejected. “Mating Nights” are joyous occasions, often followed by a consequent number of births.

 

Karasuno Village is a particularly remoted village, with only two women but luckily just an even number of young Alphas and Omegas. And the “mating night” as finally arrived, under the supervision of their leaders, Ukai and Takeda – or, as they are called now that they are mated, Keishin and Ittetsu. They have gathered all their young ones, eager, bored, excited or frightened.

“It is night. You may go.”

 

Yamagata didn’t really know what to do. Run, hide, just sit where he was and wait? It seemed to him that all other Omegas knew what to do. He turned to see Ushijima just walking around, looking around him. He was surprised that his friend had turned out to be an Omega, but well, Nature was supposed to know what she was doing so it was probably alright. He for sure didn’t mind being an Omega, so long his Alpha wasn’t some asshole. Well, Karasuno’s Alphas were nice, so he wasn’t too worried. He settled for sitting on a stump and wait for the first Alpha who would claim him. Walking around now that the sun had set seemed futile and stupid anyway, all he would get would be a fall nose first against a tree. He distinctly heard Keishin’s starting cue, and well, it was not his fault his heart was pounding a little faster, was it?

Moniwa was tense. Not like he didn’t trust his capacities, but he wasn’t very out-spoken for an Alpha, so there was that. He sighed, watching with envy bulky Alphas like Bokuto, or Tanaka. Omegas loved to feel protected and his lean frame wasn’t _exactly_ Alpha-like. That didn’t mean he wasn’t strong, on the contrary. He knew better than anyone else what his body could do, and he never doubted his ability to protect his mate and make them feel safe.

But then again, guys like Hinata and Nishinoya were Alphas as well and they were smaller than Omegas. He bit his lips, hating to admit it reassured him. He _would_ be fine, there was no reason things would go wrong. He felt everyone tense when Keishin walked in front of them, the ghost of a smile on his lips. Unconsciously, he prepared himself to race to the forest where Omegas were hiding, teeth bared in a snarl – he would _claim_ and _take_ and… What the hell?! He reeled back at his own instinctive thoughts, staggering.

“Careful!” a gentle voice said, arms wrapping around him to help him steady.  
“Thank you”, he said, pulling away and turning to nod at the Alpha, “Sugawara.”

The silver-haired Alpha nodded with a smile, taking back his position.

“It is night. You may go”, Keishin said, and suddenly Moniwa found himself racing with the others, slowing down and fully stopping once he was alone in the scents-filled forest. He took the time to catch his breath and analyse the scents, though one of them immediately hit him like an evidence. Though he kept searching just for his own conscience, he knew he had already taken a decision, his feet moving automatically towards the Omega. As the scent grew stronger, he realized he was probably nearby and reached inside one of his pockets for matches. He lit one and there was definitely someone sitting on a stump in front of him.

He walked closer and the Omega stood up, brushing his jeans – a strange choice of clothing for Mating Night, but Moniwa had to admit it looked good on him.

“Have you come to claim me, Moniwa?” the Omega simply asked, and the Alpha gulped, nodding.  
“Indeed, Yamagata.”

Yamagata flashed him a blinding smile and closed the distance between them, standing… well, too close for comfort. Moniwa felt himself blush – the Omega smelled really, really good, and he was really beautiful. The match chose this precise moment to give up and they found themselves in the dark. Moniwa reached for another, his hands accidentally bumping against Yamagata’s chest and he swore the Omega huffed a laugh. His hands were trembling nervously, his mouth dry and his face heating up.

“Let me”, Yamagata said, seizing his hands and lighting a match immediately.

He was even closer than before, his eyes gleaming, and suddenly Moniwa’s fingers were in his hair, gently rubbing against the shaved part, and to his surprise Yamagata _purred_ , slouching towards him as if asking for more. Grabbing his face and kissing him only seemed natural, Yamagata’s arms wrapping around his waist as he slowly deepened the kiss.

“Kaname”, Yamagata breathed slowly, and Moniwa was glad his Omega was just slightly smaller than him.  
“Hayato”, he murmured against his lips, kissing him once more, his fingers tightening in his hair, and damn was that his own voice?

He could definitely feel Yamagata trembling against him, probably just as nervous as he was. His hand slipped to the Omega’s fingers, squeezing tightly. They lit a third match and Moniwa guided him to the closest unoccupied nest. Nests were ovoid constructions made of branches, looking a bit like giant cocoons and filled with leaves, wool and feathers. There were one or two blankets as well, and the whole seemed really comfortable. They climbed in and Moniwa grabbed the small wooden cage filled with ladybugs meant to give light.

Yamagata immediately crawled closer, sitting in his lap and hugging him tightly, nuzzling his scent glands, eliciting a comforting scent. The Omega’s warmth felt good against him as he soothingly rubbed his back – he could feel discomfort in his mate-to-be, though he couldn’t pin-point it.

“What’s wrong?” he murmured in his ear, and Yamagata shivered.  
“I don’t know”, he mumbled against his skin, “but I feel better when you’re close.”

Moniwa didn’t remember taking off Yamagata’s clothes, nor the Omega shedding his clothes, but the facts were there: he had a very naked, very flushed, very beautiful and very attractive Omega in his lap, and his fingers were definitely spreading slick on his skin. His mind felt foggy, entranced by Yamagata’s parted lips, and his light panting. Yamagata had his arms wrapped around his neck, his hips shifting when Moniwa’s finger slid inside of him effortlessly.

“F-Fuck”, the Omega muttered in his ear, “I know what’s happening.”

Moniwa couldn’t help but chuckle, his mind hazy, unable to focus on anything else than the Omega writhing against him as he fingered him gently.

“Well I am pretty sure that’s what’s called mating”, he answered, nibbling on his earlobe.

Yamagata scowled, swatting the arm wrapped around his waist, and shifted closer to rest against Moniwa’s crotch. The Alpha let out a strangled moan, taking a shaky breath and nipping as his jaw.

“Kaname”, Yamagata murmured, “I’m going into heat.”

Moniwa would have jerked back in surprise if his mind hadn’t subconsciously absorbed the information already. Instead, a loud groan escaped his lips, instinctively pushing back against his Omega. Yamagata cried out in surprised when he found himself on his back, Moniwa weighing between his parted legs and against his chest as he kissed him passionately.

“ _Mine_ ”, Moniwa snarled against his throat, his hands pulling away from him to take off his clothes, “ _Hayato_.”

Yamagata shuddered at his Alpha’s tone, possessive and borderline aggressive, and he’d never thought his Alpha would be this possessive over him and the simple thought sent warmth coursing through his veins. He _wanted_ this, and his body _craved_ this possession, arching under Moniwa’s fingers, his hips lifting to slid against him. He cried out once more when his heat settled in, stronger than it had ever been – he couldn’t really remember a moment when he’d totally lose control during his heats, but here he was, his mind blank as instinct took over.

That was the moment when Moniwa snapped, entering him in one thrust that seemed to set both of them on fire, the rabid roll of his hips quickly sending Yamagata over the edge. However, the Alpha didn’t stop, and soon he was biting his throat, claiming him, marking him, his Omega crying out in pleasure as another orgasm ripped through him, their bodies locking together when Moniwa finally came, his fingers gripping Yamagata’s hips so tightly it was going to bruise. Yamagata closed his jaws on Moniwa, breaking through the skin and sealing the bond.

They were panting heavily, and Moniwa wrapped his arms around his mate, staring into his eyes. Yamagata smiled softly, burying his face in his neck.

“Thank you”, he murmured, his voice hoarse.

Moniwa breathed in the scent of his hair, pulling the covers up their bodies. Their bodies fitted nicely together, the Omega soon falling asleep in his arms. Yamagata woke up in the middle of the night when another wave hit him, shaking Moniwa awake for another round as the almost painful warmth settled in. Both of them were totally exhausted when they got back to sleep.

Moniwa woke up first, late on the following morning, immediately pulling Yamagata closer, a contented sigh leaving his lips as he did so. _Protect_ , his instinct told him, his hands automatically settling under Yamagata’s navel.

“ _Mine_ ”, he murmured sleepily, taking in the sweet scent of his mate – sweeter and softer than the previous day, more fragile, intimating him to protect him – _them_. His eyes snapped open at the realization and he jolted awake, unwillingly shaking his Omega. “Oh my god”, he said loudly, his voice shocked, his fingers threading through Yamagata’s hair.

The Omega grunted, moving slightly to look at him as he opened his eyes. Then, slowly, his eyes widened and he sprung up, his fingers trembling as he prodded at his belly – it was still the same and yet he already felt different.

“I-I-”, he stammered, and Moniwa pulled him into his embrace.  
“It’s gonna be alright, Hayato”, he murmured soothingly. “You’re safe with me.”

Yamagata smiled and rested his head against his shoulder, Moniwa’s arms draped over the small of his back, their legs tangled.  
“I was just shocked”, Yamagata answered. “But being with you like this… Knowing it’s your child inside of me… It feels… right.”

Moniwa squeezed him a little tighter. Because Nature knew perfectly what they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr bittodeath.tumblr.com, or ask for pairings that haven't been done yet.
> 
> You know what's gonna be funny? The "two years later" part. I can't wait to write it!


End file.
